


Lithium

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Lithium" группы "Nirvana".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1





	Lithium




End file.
